Owning and operating a network may involve providing a wide range of network services. Examples of such services may include providing authentication and authorization services, monitoring network performance, managing network resources, tracking network usage, implementing charging policies, and more. Providing network services may involve installing and maintaining appropriate software (e.g., software capable of providing the network services) on servers operating in a cloud computing environment.